This is a proposal to support a sabbatical leave for Dr. Philip Youderian in the laboratory of Dr. Guido Mora located at the Pontificia Universidad Catolica in Santiago, Chile. During this sabbatical leave, the P. I. intends to gain expertise in the study of the interaction of Salmonella typhi with epithelial cell lines. Salmonella continues to be a worldwide health problem and, therefore, understanding the mechanisms by which these microorganisms cause disease is of great importance. During the sabbatical leave, the P. I. intends to apply a combination of functional genomics and bacterial genetics techniques to identify genes that are essential for growth under condition that mimic those encounter during water-borne transmission as well as genes required for growth within epithelial cells.